


Continuing Education

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons round the back of the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/gifts).



> Written for twistedshorts August event 09, prompt (Xander/Dean - Learning to Shoot) from kaylashay81.   
> First posted 05 August 2009

They were stood in the hidden parking lot round back of the Roadhouse. The fence that was the barrier between Ellen's land and the deadened farm land behind had a row of different size cans, bottles and tins dotted along the various bars.

He'd laughed when he'd first seen them made some comment about demons, ghosts and vamps rarely being that small, except for that one time with the fear demon, and that they also rarely stood still for hunters to take them out. Dean had just rolled his eyes and pushed him towards a line he'd made in the dirt some distance from the fence.

The Winchester's, or maybe just Dean, had got it in their heads that just because he used more traditional weaponry to take out the bad guys it meant that he didn't know how to shoot. As this, Dean standing so close he can feel his breath on the back of his neck, was the result he wasn't about to disabuse them of the notion.

He did need some practice anyway - it had been awhile since he'd handled any gun - and even if the old memories from that other fun filled Halloween usually kicked in they didn't tell him how to handle his new handicap.

Which was why Dean was behind him. And why he kept missing shots. And why Dean had his arms around him, to show him how to hold the rifle correctly, of course.

The back door to the bar swung open on its creaking hinge and an amused voice shouted over to them,

"Seriously, Xander, I'm all for continuing education, but does it really take you two hours to remember this stuff?"

_Great, thanks Dawn_, runs through his head as he feels Dean tense up and then quickly step back.

"You know this shit already?" he asks, sounding confused and angry all at once.

"If it helps, I haven't handled any guns since the eye," is the only answer Xander can give him, still not wanting to turn around and see the look on Dean's face.

"Show me what you've got then," is Dean's reply, and in any other circumstance Xander would have taken it as a come on.

Xander shifts his shoulders, takes a breath and prepares to ruin what friendship he thought they had.

When he's finished and the dust settles every target that had remained when Dawn appeared was destroyed. Shoulders hunched he turns around.

"_That_," Dean says with half a smirk, "is the hottest thing I have ever seen."


End file.
